PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of this application is to support travel expenses of junior investigators who wish to participate in the Western Epithelial Biology Society (WEBS) Meeting to be held in Avila Beach, California in March 2018. WEBS, previously known as the West Coast Salt and Water Club, has a longstanding tradition of providing a forum that brings together a mixture of basic scientists and clinicians who share a common interest in epithelial transport physiology and cell biology. The scientific focus of this meeting is highly relevant to the NIDDK mission. Topics include epithelial cell biology, intracellular communication, ion and solute transport, and cellular regulatory mechanisms in multiple organ systems. The vast majority of our attendees work on diseases arising from kidney, lung, or digestive tract epithelia or metabolic diseases that ultimately affect kidney and/or cardiovascular function. The WEBS meeting also provides an outstanding training environment for NIDDK junior investigators. We have established an atmosphere where junior and senior scientists present their latest unpublished findings and engage in meaningful scientific and mentoring interactions. The 2018 keynote speakers will set the backbone of the scientific agenda of the meeting and present two topics: (i) the role of urinary pH in the pathogenesis of kidney stones; and (ii) microbial interactions with cystic fibrosis epithelium. Additionally, the program consists of a series of sessions with short talks, half of which are delivered by junior investigators. Each session is co-chaired by a junior investigator paired up with a senior colleague as a learning exercise. The objectives of this conference are the following: (a) provide a forum that enables investigators (especially trainees and junior faculty) to present their latest work; (b) foster an inclusive and interactive atmosphere that highlights innovative ideas and cutting edge research; (c) bring together scientists from diverse disciplines who do not ordinarily interact but who would benefit from crosstalk and collaboration; (d) provide a supportive environment that attracts young investigators to the field of epithelial biology, particularly women, minorities, and individuals with disabilities; and (e) offer individualized mentoring for research and/or career development for junior investigators. By supporting the travel, education, and career development of young investigators, we aim to grow and diversify the next generation of epithelial physiologists and cell biologists.